Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which the response time of liquid crystal is improved and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, display devices are classified as a twisted nematic mode display device, an in-plane switching mode display device, or a vertical alignment mode display device. In the vertical alignment mode display device, the longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to a substrate when an electric field is not applied. Thus, the viewing angle is wide and the contrast ratio is large.
To align liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction, a rubbing method or a photo-aligning method may be used. In the vertical alignment mode display device, a reactive mesogen may be used to align the liquid crystal molecules using the photo-aligning method. The reactive mesogen may be included in a liquid crystal layer in an uncured state and may be cured through exposure to light, to align the liquid crystal molecules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art